deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow King
The Snow King is the second-stage fetter of Nanatsuki Someperson, preceded by The Widow King and succeeded by The June King. Origin Could it be true? One day, The Snow King woke up in a deep red blur, realizing he was absolutely coated in the blood of the body he crawled out of - the pale, thin, mangled corpse of The Widow King. Believing his former self's bloody end was his own fault, The Snow King's status as an entity of guilt and shame began very quickly. Upon wandering around the his former self's castle, though, he realized that the body that "birthed" him belonged to a very wicked man, who was better off dead anyway. Instead of realizing this and deciding to be the noble man The Widow King could never be, The Snow King fell into an odd despair, holding himself responsible for the deaths of all the people littering the castle's grounds. Having been experiencing one long panic attack since the moment he was born, The Snow King hastily and feverishly decided that there was a common denominator involved in The Widow King's murders: sex. And so, The Snow King decided that he was meant to live in celibacy for the good of the innocent people around him. He did not quite understand that it is entirely possible to have a healthy relationship with your sexuality without also being a serial killer - and, I mean, who could blame him with how tall the pile of bodies had gotten? The Snow King had no knowledge of the outside world, and not a living soul who could teach him about such things. What he has only just begun to notice, though, is that the body his story inhabits is still a killer, and this body kills for the exact opposite reasons The Widow King did. How could this be? It seems Nanatsuki kills because he was raised to do so, and the particularly gruesome nature of his style of combat comes from... A long history of sexual repression. Well, fuck. Turns out The Snow King's little hypothesis was way off the mark. But what can he do, now that he knows his decisions for Nan have actually ended up being nearly as harmful as the reign of The Widow King? It seems that all he can do at this point is slowly take the reins back from the real bad influence in Nan's life: The Master II. But this is easier said than done, and The Snow King is just one very, very confused man with no support and not a lot of capacity for rational thought... Not to mention that his own sense of identity is slowly falling apart from the stress of being who he is. The Snow King's Story Book The story book the Mistakes found in a cavern outside The Snow King's castle told the story of Nan's childhood and how his father slowly fell into grief and depression - and most importantly, how Nan met The Master II as a young boy. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png 16.png 17.png 18.png 19.png 20.png 21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.png 26.png Personality The Snow King is, on the surface, visibly distrustful of others. He does not mind letting people get as close as his arm's length, but he can certainly become hostile - even violent - towards those who forcefully insist that his business and his secrets are theirs to figure out and his to hand over. As long as he is handled with delicacy and respect, though, The Snow King is not known to give anyone unwarranted trouble. He's desperate for company of any kind, but at the same time, he doesn't trust himself to handle company without becoming murderous. He doesn't even think he deserves company. Truly, he is not the kind of person that The Widow King was, but he is not quite convinced of his own good nature, being the entity of shame that he is. A huge part of The Snow King's conflict is marked by the overwhelming desire to rescue Nan from The Master II, but none of the confidence, assertiveness or peer support necessary to fully break away from The Master II's influence. The Snow King's struggle with his own sexuality mirrors Nan's - though instead of insisting he is asexual and sex-repulsed to impress The Master II as Nan does, The Snow King simply resists his own urges because he believes they are evil. Abilities The Snow King expresses masterful dominion over all things icy as long as he is of stable mind. The more emotional (usually it's fear that gets the best of him) he gets, the less control he has over his powers - and this tends to be disastrous for his opponents, as the less control he has over himself, the more powerful and wild his attacks become. Falling right in line with his prickly personality, he mostly uses icy stalactites to attack, bringing them out of the ground, walls or ceiling of whatever place he happens to be in and impaling his enemies fatally, or non-fatally depending on what he wants from them. They are generally of a clear light blue color, but the more he loses control of them, the denser and whiter they become. His control over ice and snow has uses outside of combat, though. So far he's been seen playing with snowflakes in his hands to entertain himself Princess Candy, so it's easy to glean that his powers have some cosmetic properties. Environment ❄The Fimbulvinter Wonderland❄ is a snowed-in, crumbling wasteland surrounding The Widow King's now-faded old tower. During the day, the area immmediately surrounding the tower is considered relatively safe as long as visitors don't wander beyond the cave holding Nan's childhood storybook. At night, however, anywhere out in the freezing night - or even under the 2nd floor of the greying tower - is just about impossible to traverse safely. Yuuka and The Snow King claimed someone called The Frost Knight would be patrolling the outer boundary, but this was a lie to keep the Mistakes moving - the truth is much more grisly. The wonderland comes alive with its true inhabitants: small children parade around outside The Snow King's tower in search of their next meal, and they are not picky enough to trick each other into winding up dead and in someone's belly. These children seem to have the moral standing of little ones who were never raised with The Golden Rule, or by adults for that matter. Where could they have come from, if not from the depths of the rotting, black soil below? Late into the night, perhaps during the childrens' naptimes, comes another line of creatures. The Snow King swears he is tormented by cries for help outside his front door: desperate screams, indistinguishable from someone about to die in every way... Until he listens a little harder - he HAS to - and finds that, truly, these voices are like crows. Crows mimicking the human voice. What also occurs to him about these hulking crow-like creatures that he has only seen glimpses of from his window at the top of the tower, is that they must have learned these death tolls somewhere. But he doesn't like to think about that too much. The Snow King is certain that the ring of snow surrounding the base of his tower does not pile at a faster rate than the rest of the snow in the land. That would be preposterous, who would even... Think that? Relationships The Widow King Little does The Snow King know that the circumstances of his own 'birth' are extremely unorthodox to fetters, and his existence is about to get much, much weirder. WIP [[The Grotesque|'The Grotesque']] WIP The Master II The Master II is the one person in the world that The Snow King hates more than his own self. He views The Master II much like a good-for-nothing boyfriend of Nan's, who he's never liked or invited into his home. Everything about The Master II is disgusting and loathsome to The Snow King, and he can't wait for the soonest opportunity to stab his "son's" former master in the back. With a chainsaw. And then turn the chainsaw on. And twist it sideways. Nanatsuki Someperson The Snow King doesn't interpret himself and Nan - or, "The Frost Knight," as he calls him - as the same person, but rather, he sees himself as a sort of father figure to Nan. Thus, he holds himself responsible for the trouble Nan has gotten in, and he isn't sure how he can ever forgive himself for letting his "son" fall into the hands of such a monster. Well, that's just another thing he did wrong, that he never gets to forget. [[Rowan Inspector-Matthews|'Rowan Inspector-Matthews']] The Snow King notices the spellbound way Rowan looks at him, and he is far more flattered than he feels he should be. WIP Princess Candy She is small, fat, warm, friendly and fuzzy and he loves her and she is his daughter and he really figures he should not be getting as paternal as he is towards her but he is and it's very ve''ry troubling and he knows she would never accept him as a father figure so he keeps all this to himself but she is so small and fat and warm and friendly and fuzzy!'' Trivia The Snow King's true name, Craspedia, is named after a flower symbolizing good health. In the language of flowers, craspedias are given to send the message that the recipient lights up the sender's world. It's a bit ironic that the first fetter of the plot's name symbolizes good health as it's clear that he (and every other fetter the Mistakes will face after him) are anything BUT the picture of good mental health. However, it's appropriate that his name signifies innocent love for others, as it is the platonic, familial love the Mistakes give Nan that helps him grow out of the unhealthy thought processes and behaviors of The Snow King - they really do light up his world in a way he never thought possible. Fun Facts: * The Snow King, as well as the entire concept of fetters, were created on a whim almost instantly after listening to way too much Hall & Oates. * Actually, the lyrics of that song play a lot into The Snow King's personality way more than they should. He'd do almost anything that other people want him to (because he is a lonely people-pleaser) - but he can't go for that, noO~o (nooOO), no can do. "That" being mass genocide, and obeying The Master II any further than he's already been forced to by Nan. I'm dumb! * He cannot actually play the saxophone, considering there is a sweet sax solo in the above song. He is a wonderful pianist, though! His talent covers slow, peaceful piano pieces, he can't play very quick or complex songs - but he is definitely still practicing. His comfort zones is just in soft songs, like this. * The choice of The Snow King's true name was taken from the Okame-p song Melancholy of Craspedia. * The Snow King's Special Springhole Title is "The Beautiful Lustman of Ice and Snow". Gallery This dress will work.png Still love you snowmar.png Sticky notes.png The snow king 1.png The snow fuck.png The plebking.png The snow mew.png The john king.png The john king1.png DHctKgc.png Ezimba18081727226400.png 7da4cbe4dc2e2f80022aaaa600fe08cf.png Aaa.png snow fuckery.jpg Nan page.png Candy and snow king.jpg Snowfessor.jpg Stick snow king.png The snow caterpillar.png The snowking2.jpg stick nans.png snowman.jpg snow pepe.png Snow1.jpg Snow2.jpg Snow3.jpg Snow4.jpg Snow5.jpg Snowjim2.jpg Snowjim.jpg Snowjim1.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:Fetters